


Soap Opera Induced

by Miyuki_kun



Series: RenAo Week [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Ren apologizes too much, RenAo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_kun/pseuds/Miyuki_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soap opera inspires Ren to pour his heart and soul out to Aoba. Unfortunately, he still has no shame about things like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap Opera Induced

It was while watching a unique television program that Ren came to a realization. He observed the man on the screen as he proclaimed his love for a woman. It was quite detailed, and seemed to be the man's entire heart poured into verbal expression. This made Ren wonder if he had ever made himself and his feelings truly clear to Aoba. The answer that came to him: No. 

So now there was this strange situation.

"Aoba, I love you. More than you may have realized, which is on my fault. I haven't made myself quite clear to you. I realize that now.-"

"Ren..."

"I want to remain at your side for as long as we may live; even if that time is cut short by any means.-"

"Ren."

"I wish to do this to express my full gratitude towards you. As well as my affections for everything that is you.-"

" _Ren._ "

"Your kindness, likes, dislikes, body, voice, and so many other qualities that you possess. I truly hope that my feelings are recuperated, Aoba. If that is not so, then I hope to persuade you with aver memory created between us, from now and on-"

"Ren! For crying out loud, cut it out!" Aoba cried, his face was bright red with embarrassment.

Surprised, Ren thought that he may have done something wrong, "Aoba..? Have I upset you? Your face is flushed."

"Of course it is! You can't just say that kind of stuff out of nowhere!" the blue-haired man responded.

"I thought that it would be good for you to know these things," Ren replied, genuinely confused.

Aoba let out a loud sigh, "Ren, I already know this stuff."

"Ah, I see...Are my feelings recuperated?"

This earned a sound of confusion, this time from Aoba, "Huh?"

"Do you feel similarly, Aoba?"

A few moments went by with no reply. This was all really unnecessary in Aoba's mind. He had no idea where Ren would get this kind of thing from, or why he'd question Aoba's love towards him. It was kind of upsetting, in a way.

"Ren, you idiot..."

The response was instant, and Ren appeared distressed, "I am sorry if the question has upset you, Aoba. Or rather, is the answer a 'no'?"

"What? No way in Hell, Ren! Of course I feel the same!" Aoba nearly shouted.

"Ah...I am relieved then," Ren said, visibly relaxing.

Aoba rested his head on his boyfriend's chest, feeling full-blown exhaustion from seemingly nowhere, "Of course you are, idiot. Don't doubt that kind of thing, okay?"

"I did feel troubled a moment ago. I apologize, Aoba."

"Ren, quit with the apologies, you've done enough of that for the week."

"Alright, Aoba."

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this drabble-thing was verbal. It's mainly because confessions are a verbal thing, so this ended up having little detail in it. I apologize for that.
> 
> This was the third RenAo Week prompt: Confessions. Up next is "Birthday".


End file.
